Back To The Past
by Senaqua LeBeau
Summary: Yamachi, Taito, Daiken, Kensuke: When the New Digidestined + Tai and Yamato get transported to the past, they get the surprise of their lives. Tai and the others...as kids! Now to return to their time, Daisuke and the others must defeat Myotismon....and t


Kena This grabbed my imagination so strongly that I only got four hours of sleep writing down plots for this. I BLAME YOU SULTANA!!  
  
Sultana I'm a muse. I'm suppose to wake you up at two in the morning.  
  
Kena Anyway, summary, warnings, disclaimers are below. Read and enjoy. I blame this on my three favorite Digimon yaoi authors, Purple Mist and Cynthia and Lady Dragon for getting me hooked on digi-yaoi. Also, there is no Dark Spore which caused Ken to revert to the Digimon Emperor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary By some weird twist of fate, the new Digi-Destined get transported back in time to when the old Digi-Destined are trapped on File Island. Now, for the new Digi-Destined to get back to their time, they have to help the old Digi-Destined fight against Myotismon, but can they do it...while Ken is there?  
  
Warnings Kensuke, Daiken, Kaisuke, Daizer, basically any combo of Daisuke and Ken/Kaizer. Taito (Season One Version), Yamachi (Season Two Version), Self-Insert with a Season Three Digimon, humor, angst, lemon, lime...uh, and there might be more but I cannae think of any.  
  
Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!! I think the characters would revolt if I did. However, my character is MINE!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!! Okay. I'm done venting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Back To The Past  
  
It is Sunday. The best day of the week in Daisuke's opinion. Today he can go to the Digital World and not worry about the others barging in unexpectedly when he and Ken were just getting comfortable. That has happened once to often lately, making Daisuke wonder if the others planted a bug on him or something.  
  
"DAISUKE!" yells his mother. Daisuke winces. Something is not good. His parents basically ignore him, as does Jun. The only family Daisuke truly has is Ken's. They've nearly all but adopted him into their family, and they believed him when he said Ken would be coming back.  
  
"COMING!" yells Daisuke back. He sighs and leaves him bedroom, after looking at his Digivice and D-3 longingly. Chibimon is asleep on his pillow. Upon entering the living room, Daisuke stares. His cousin, Kalika, or Kali for short, is standing there with a yellow fox that has blue swirls on her legs, white stocking like fur from mid-leg down to her claws, and gloves on her hands ending in a point, kinda like boot points. She has a white fur on her stomach and a purple bandanna type thing around her neck.  
  
Kalika meanwhile, hasn't changed. She still wears black jeans, a black halter top, a black leather ankle length coat that looks more like a cloak, and black knee high boots. Daisuke faintly sees a black and silver Digivice, like his, along with a black and silver D-3 attached to a black belt on her pants. She has long black hair in a plait streaked silver, and black-silver eyes.  
  
"You haven't changed." remarks Daisuke yawning. "Still dressing in black."  
  
"Neither have you, goggle head." says Kalika smirking.  
  
"Hey!" says Daisuke grinning.  
  
"K..K...Kalika...WHAT IS THAT THING?!" yells Mrs. Motomiya pointing to the yellow fox.  
  
"She isn't a thing!" says Kalika hotly, eyes burning with anger. "She's my best friend!"  
  
"My name is Renamon." says the yellow fox coldly to Mr and Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
"Nice to meet you Renamon." says Daisuke. "Anyone who can freak out my parents is definitely my friend. I've been trying for years and have yet to succeed. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Renamon stares at Daisuke, as does Kalika and Daisuke's parents and Jun. Daisuke shrugs and enters the kitchen. Kalika follows a second later as does Renamon.  
  
"Why do you treat her different?" asks Kalika.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" counters Daisuke pouring water and offering it to Renamon. She nods her thanks and takes it, drinking slowly.  
  
"Most people run off screaming or try to take her into government study." says Kalika. Daisuke shudders, an image of Veemon as Flamedramon on a steel table appears. He quickly shakes his head to clear it of the image.  
  
"I think Jun should be taken into government study. She's not human." says Daisuke jokingly. Kalika giggles and Renamon sits down.  
  
"DAISUKE!" yells Chibimon running into the room crying. Daisuke kneels as Chibimon runs into his arms crying.  
  
"Shh...Chibimon, it's okay." whispers Daisuke ignoring the looks of shock for his parents and Jun. Kalika and Renamon only blink in surprise.  
  
"I..I dreamed you were killed!!" cries Chibimon. "And the Digimon Kaizer made me do it!"  
  
"It was a dream. We both know the Kaizer wouldn't kill me, or force you to." says Daisuke.  
  
"That explains why you didn't stare at Renamon like she was a freak. You have your own Digimon." says Kalika.  
  
"Oops." says Chibimon burrowing into Daisuke's shirt. Kalika starts laughing.  
  
"It's alright Chibimon." says Daisuke placing Chibimon on the counter. "Meet my cousin, Kalika and her Digimon, Renamon."  
  
"Hi! I'm Chibimon, Veemon, Flamedramon." says Chibimon proudly.  
  
"Renamon, Kubimon, Taomon." says Renamon smiling.  
  
"Come on you." says Daisuke. "We got a date to keep."  
  
"Oh? Private or can I come?" asks Kalika.  
  
"If you want." says Daisuke. He gets up and enters his room, where he finally, after much persuading, promising, and chore doing, got his own computer. Now a Digiport is there so Ken can get him or he can get to Ken. Kalika and Renamon follow, glaring at Daisuke's family. Kalika shuts and locks the door behind her as Daisuke grabs his D-3 and Digivice.  
  
"Now...let's see...Miyako, Kari, and T.K went to visit Yamato, and Iora's with his grandfather. Tai and the others can't get there without one of them, so, I should be relatively safe." says Daisuke.  
  
"Dai-chan?" asks Kalika, reverting to her nickname of him.  
  
"You can't tell anyone." says Daisuke.  
  
"I won't." promises Kalika.  
  
"I'm dating the Digimon Kaizer, a.k.a, Ken Ichijouji." says Daisuke.  
  
"The Boy Genius?" asks Kalika.  
  
"Yes." says Daisuke neutral.  
  
"Then you must see something the others don't." says Kalika. "You may have faults, but when it comes to people you would trust with your life, you know, almost, subconsciously, who to trust."  
  
"And I don't trust Yolei, Kari, T.K, or Cody right now. I do trust you and Renamon though." says Daisuke. "And if we can go?"  
  
"Sure." says Kalika holding up her Digivice. Davis holds up his.  
  
"DIGIPORT...OPEN!" they yell as one. A bright white light surrounds the four and the next thing they know, they are standing in front of a battle between non-dark spiral Digimon and dark spiral Digimon.  
  
"The Kaizer's Consort!" gasps a Dark Spiral Digimon. They kneel in front of him and Daisuke groans.  
  
"Up!" says Daisuke. "And what are you doing?"  
  
"Recruiting, my lord." says the Dark Spiral Digimon.  
  
"Didn't my lord and I say that recruiting Digimon is now against the law?" asks Daisuke. Veemon stands in front of Daisuke, looking challengingly at the Dark Spiral Digimon. The Non Spiral Digimon have ran, and Kalika just smiles. Daisuke is becoming his true self, hopefully.  
  
"Yes, my lord." squeaks the Digimon. Daisuke whistles and three Airdramon appear, no Dark Spirals.  
  
"Yes?" asks the largest of the three.  
  
"Could you put them in the dungeon?" asks Daisuke. The Airdramon nod and take the Dark Spiral Digimon away.  
  
"Good show." says Kalika. "You are changing him."  
  
"Right. I'm helping Ken defeat the Evil living inside him." says Daisuke as they walk up to the Palace. The doors open, revealing Wormmon, standing there glaring at a Bakemon. Neither notice Daisuke, Veemon, Kalika, or Renamon.  
  
"Get me my food runt." snarls the Bakemon at Wormmon.  
  
"No." says Wormmon clearly and coldly at the Bakemon. Ken has told him that unless he or Daisuke say otherwise, Wormmon only takes orders from him or Daisuke. He does so with pleasure. Ken has become nicer to Wormmon, and Wormmon has found his love in Veemon.  
  
"You're the slave, so go get my food." snarls the Bakemon.  
  
"Unless the Kaizer or Lord Daisuke say otherwise, I do not have to obey you or anyone else but them." says Wormmon.  
  
"Pathetic lying worm!" snarls Bakemon going to attack.  
  
"He's right too." says Daisuke coldly, causing Bakemon to stop in mid attack. Veemon runs over and glares at Bakemon.  
  
"L-L-Lord Daisuke!" gasps the Bakemon.  
  
"Yes. Now get before I let Veemon take his revenge on you." says Daisuke coldly, not noticing Ken in the shadows. He was about to save Wormmon when Daisuke stepped into it.  
  
'Who's the female?' thinks Ken jealous as the Bakemon flees.  
  
"I hate you." says Kalika laughing. "You've become meaner than me!"  
  
"I doubt anyone is meaner than you. Last I checked, neither myself nor Ken threatened to draw and quarter my family for ignoring me." says Daisuke.  
  
"They deserve it to happen to them." says Kalika.  
  
"She threatened to cut off a boy's manhood once." remarks Renamon. Daisuke stares at Kalika.  
  
"W...W...WHAT?!" asks Daisuke.  
  
"There was this one guy in Egypt. I'd just found Renamon and that she was my partner. I didn't want to leave her at home so during a school day I took her with me. She enjoyed it...I think. Didn't you?" asks Kalika to Renamon.  
  
"Yes, I did." says Renamon.  
  
"I thought so. Anyway, um, there was this one guy who picked on me because I was smarter than him. When I brought Renamon to school, he decided to try and tease and beat up on us until we cried for mercy. It was the other way around. Renamon and I nearly bashed that boy into the ground and I swore that if he or anyone else tried that stunt again, i'd cut their manhood off and make them eat it." says Kalika.  
  
"Kalika!" laughs Daisuke.  
  
"Going to introduce me koi?" asks Ken wrapping his arms around Daisuke's waist, jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"Hi. You must be Ken Ichijouji. I'm Kalika Motomiya, Dai-chan's cousin." says Kalika. She smiles mentally as the jealousy fades, to be replaced by confusion.  
  
"You two look nothing alike." says Ken.  
  
"We know. If we went by what I really am, I'm the daughter of his father's uncle's brother's son. It's really confusing so we say i'm his cousin." says Kalika.  
  
"That's her Digimon, Renamon." says Daisuke, making no move to remove Ken's arms.  
  
"My lord...we got company. Digidestined." says a Ogremon walking up.  
  
"What?! They're not suppose to be here...." says Daisuke, face pale. "T.K, Kari, and Yolei are suppose to be with Yamato for the next two days in China and Cody is with his family somewhere!"  
  
"I think they deceived you." says Kalika coldly. Ken frowns and leads them to his security room, where he brings up Miyako, Iora, T.K, and Kari, along with sound. Miyako, Iora, and Armadillomon are on Halsemon's back while T.K is riding on Pegasusmon and Kari is riding on Nefertimon. Also, Tai and Yamato are behind their siblings. Agumon is in Tai's embrace while Gabumon is in Yamato's.  
  
(A-N-People talking between ..... are on machine...like hearing a person speak on TV.)  
  
Why didn't we tell Daisuke we were coming? He might've wanted to come. says Miyako.  
  
I want to know why we lied to him. says Tai frowning at T.K.  
  
Daisuke and the Digimon Kaizer are lovers. says T.K. and Daisuke pales more.  
  
What? asks Iora shocked.  
  
When? asks Miyako.  
  
I don't know when, but I've heard Dark Spiral Digimon talk about the Kaizer's Consort, and they described him. It's Daisuke, I know it. says T.K.  
  
They probably knew you were there listening. says Nefertimon.  
  
No, because then me and Patamon attacked to free them from the Dark Rings and they looked surprised to see me and Patamon when we did. says T.K. Ken starts swearing in Ancient Egyptian and Kalika blinks, as does Renamon.  
  
"That's nice to know Ken, but I doubt that Dai-chan would want to do that." says Kalika in Ancient Egyptian, causing Ken to stare at her. "Besides, I want to handle them."  
  
"They lied to me." whispers Daisuke. "They *lied*"  
  
"How far till they get here?" asks Kalika.  
  
"Two, three minutes." says Ken absentmindedly as he tries to get Daisuke to look at him.  
  
"That's enough time." says Kalika before she and Renamon disappear. They reappear on the roof, where T.K, Pegasusmon, Kari, Nefertimon, Miyako, Iora, Armadillomon, and Halsemon are about to land. "Who are you?" snarls Miyako.  
  
"Renamon." says Kalika ignoring her.  
  
"Renamon Digivolve To........Kubimon!" yells Renamon as she Digivolves. T.K, Kari, Tai, Yamato, Miyako, and Iora climb off their Digimon, and Iora makes Armadillomon become Digmon. Agumon and Gabumon stay in their Rookie forms, as they can't Digivolve.  
  
"Renamon, do as you see fit." says Kalika.  
  
Down in the Control Room, Daisuke sees the battle on the TV and freezes.  
  
"Ken! Send help to her! The others are strong as one." says Daisuke. Ken nods immediately and before he can summon Wormmon, Three Airdramon join Kalika.  
  
Up on the Roof, The Six Digidestined stare in shock as the Airdramon fly up and land behind Kalika. They also have no Dark Spirals.  
  
"Lady Kalika." says the Airdramon as one to Kalika. Kubimon limps over, her foot nearly broken. Kalika cradles Kubimon, glaring at the new Digidestined.  
  
"Orders?" asks the lead Airdramon.  
  
"Protect me and Kubimon." whispers Kalika, knowing they heard.  
  
"Get her Halsemon!" says Miyako.  
  
"You two Pegasusmon!" says T.K.  
  
"Go Nefertimon!" says Kari.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" says Halsemon.  
  
"Equus Beam!" says Pegasusmon.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" says Nefertimon.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!"  
  
The Fire attack blocks the triple attack and Flamedramon glares at the Digidestined as Daisuke and Ken run out there, and Kubimon dedigivolves to Renamon.  
  
"Are you alright?" asks Daisuke.  
  
"Course I am. Worried about Renamon though." says Kalika. "I'll get Wormmon to look at her." says Ken as Daisuke kneels next to Renamon.  
  
"Thanks." says Kalika. Ken nods and then snaps out orders to the Airdramon. They take off, Flamedramon still standing in front of Kalika, Daisuke, Ken, and Renamon.  
  
"T.K was right...Daisuke and the Kaizer are lovers." whispers Miyako.  
  
"They still don't know?" groans Daisuke under his breath.  
  
"They're not as smart as you Koi." whispers Ken wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist.  
  
"You mean they don't know who he really is?" asks Kalika. Daisuke nods.  
  
"Know what?" mutters Kari under her breath.  
  
"How did you know?" asks Kalika curious.  
  
"I'll tell later." says Daisuke. Kalika nods and stands, holding Renamon.  
  
"Kaizer!" says Wormmon running out with twenty Bakemon chasing him. Ken picks him up and glares at the Bakemon. They have skidded to a stop.  
  
"Go on Flamedramon." says Daisuke after looking at Ken. Flamedramon grins.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" says Flamedramon and he destroys the twenty Bakemon. He then walks over to Ken, who hands Wormmon to him.  
  
"I'm confused." says Tai.  
  
"The Kaizer's becoming good." states Agumon.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asks Tai.  
  
"He protected his Digimon partner." says Gabumon.  
  
"He's a Digidestined?!" says Miyako, T.K, Kari, Iora, Tai, and Yamato in shock.  
  
"Yes he is." says Daisuke coldly.  
  
"What's next?!" cries Miyako furious. "That he's actually Ken Ichijouji?!"  
  
Daisuke and Kalika burst out laughing, causing T.K, Kari, Iora, Tai, Yamato, and Miyako to stare at them in shock.  
  
"He is?" asks Miyako. "Yes." says Ken removing his goggles, which causes him to revert from the Digimon Kaizer to Ken Ichijouji. Getting an idea, Daisuke whispers something to Ken. Ken looks shocked, but hands his goggles to Daisuke.  
  
"Yo! Flamedramon!" says Daisuke. Flamedramon nods, grinning. Daisuke then throws the goggles in the air and Flamedramon uses fireballs to destroy them. A huge explosion of purple fire surrounds the castle and when it dies, Daisuke is in shock. There is no castle, only forest.  
  
"Ken? Kalika? Flamedramon?! Wormmon?!" calls Daisuke seeing he is alone.  
  
"Lord Daisuke." says Wormmon scuttling up out of a bush.  
  
"Wormmon, enough. The Digimon Kaizer is gone. The goggles caused him to be the Kaizer." says Daisuke.  
  
"How?" asks Wormmon.  
  
"I'm guessing our enemy put them on Ken, causing him to hide within his mind while a new personality, the Kaizer, came forth. When Ken takes the Goggles off, he becomes his normal self, but when they're on, he's the Kaizer." says Daisuke.  
  
"You mean my Ken is back?" asks Wormmon.  
  
"Our Ken is back." says Daisuke. "Though, some remnants of the spell on the goggles might remain for a while. Now, WHERE ARE WE?!"  
  
"Shut up Daisuke." groans Tai as he walks through the forest up to them. "And next time you go to visit your lover, tell us."  
  
"You're not mad?" asks Daisuke warily.  
  
"Nope." says Tai. "Though I can't say for the others."  
  
"Ken's not the Kaizer anymore." says Daisuke firmly.  
  
"I know that. Like you, I saw that something was controlling him." says Tai. "But I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything."  
  
"Let's just hope we can get to Ken first before the others' do." says Daisuke.  
  
"We will. Besides, Kari won't let the others kill him. Though i'm not sure about torture." says Tai.  
  
"Then let's go!" says Daisuke picking up Wormmon. Tai nods and the three start walking.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the forest...  
  
"My head." groans Kalika rubbing it. "Someone get me the number of the elephant that ran me over!"  
  
"Move and we will hurt you." says Miyako as she and Iora glare at Kalika. Somehow, they got her Digivice and D-3 off of her. Kalika freezes, glaring at them.  
  
"Did we bring rope?" asks Miyako.  
  
"Nope." says Iora. "But I found some vines."  
  
"That'll work." says Miyako. Kalika just watches as Iora and Miyako tie her up in vines. When they are done, they force Kalika up. That's when Kalika notices Renamon is not anywhere near them.  
  
"Where's Renamon?" snarls Kalika at Miyako.  
  
"Your Digimon? No clue." says Miyako. "Now move!"  
  
Kalika walks forward, Miyako and Iora pulling her along. While walking, Kalika searches for Veemon, Renamon, Ken, Wormmon, or Daisuke, and doesn't see them. About five minutes later, Kalika hears T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Ken!  
  
"HEY! Guys! Over here!" calls Miyako. Seven crashes cause T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon to appear, with Ken tied up like Kalika.  
  
"Lo Ken." says Kalika yawning.  
  
"Her too?" asks T.K.  
  
"Uh huh." says Miyako.  
  
"Seen Daisuke?" asks Ken to Kalika.  
  
"Nope." says Kalika. "Hopefully Renamon's with him...or Veemon."  
  
"No talking." snarls Iora.  
  
"Oh go blow it out your hole." says Kalika. "You've got us tied up, I can't feel my arms, and i'm not about to break free because for all I know, you have Renamon tied up somewhere! If we can't walk like normal people, then we are going to talk and if you don't like it, tough shit!"  
  
"We also have your Digivice and D-3." says Miyako holding them up.  
  
"Yeah, that too." says Kalika sarcastically.  
  
"How can you be related to Daisuke?" mutters Ken.  
  
"I already told you this!" says Kalika.  
  
"She's related to Daisuke?" asks Kari surprised.  
  
"Yep! I'm his father's uncle's brother's son's daughter. Basically i'm his cousin." says Kalika.  
  
"His Father's..." says T.K.  
  
"Uncle's...." says Kari.  
  
"Brother's...." says Miyako.  
  
"Son's...." says Iora.  
  
"DAUGHTER?!" They yell as one.  
  
"Is there an echo in here? I was sure I just said that." says Kalika.  
  
"You did." says Ken.  
  
"Oh well." says Kalika shrugging...somewhat.  
  
"VEEMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yells Daisuke's voice echoing through the trees.  
  
"AGUMON!" yells Tai's voice.  
  
"KEN?! VEEMON?! SHOW YOURSELVES DAMMIT!" yells Daisuke, pissed.  
  
"OVER HERE DAI-CHAN!!" yells Kalika before she's pounced on by Gatomon.  
  
"Quiet." hisses Gatomon. Three crashes announce the arrival of Daisuke, Tai...and Wormmon.  
  
"Ken!" says Daisuke and Wormmon as one. They immediately untie Ken as Tai walks over, grabs Gatomon off Kalika, and then free her.  
  
"Tai!" says Kari surprised as she gently grabs Gatomon.  
  
"They aren't the enemy. Anyway, recognize where we are?" asks Tai.  
  
"File Island." says Miyako.  
  
"Not you." says Tai. "T.K, Kari?"  
  
"We are on File Island." says Kari. Tai groans.  
  
"We went back to the Past!" says Daisuke as he holds Ken. "To when you guys first came here!"  
  
"My god..." says T.K. "We are."  
  
"HOW?!" yells Miyako.  
  
"I guess when the Goggles exploded." says Tai.  
  
"Has anyone seen Veemon?" wonders Daisuke.  
  
"Nope. Renamon and Yamato aren't here either." says Kalika.  
  
"Figures." mutters Tai. "He has to go and do things his way...YAMATO!!"  
  
Meanwhile, near a river, Yamato, Veemon, Renamon, Agumon, and Gabumon are searching for the others when they hear a scream. Looking up, Yamato, Agumon, and Gabumon pale. There, standing on a cliff, is seven kids.  
  
"That's us..." says Yamato.  
  
"What do you mean?" asks Veemon.  
  
"We've come back to the past. Those seven kids are Tai, Myself, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K, and Mimi, as kids." says Yamato.  
  
"Then let's go save them!" says Veemon.  
  
Back in the forest, Miyako, T.K, Kari, Iora, Daisuke, Kalika, Ken, Tai, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon look up when they hear a scream.  
  
"Let's go." says Daisuke. He, Ken, Tai, Kalika, and Wormmon take off. Miyako, T.K, Kari, Iora, Hawkmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Armadillomon follow.  
  
~*Tsuzuka*~  
  
Kena Well? Like? Hate? It sucks? It's already at twelve pages, so i'm taking a break. It took me three hours to write this, mainly because I kept stopping to do something else. Enjoy and please review! 


End file.
